piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars 3 Next Gens Battle Royale
WOOO! The epic Cars 3 Next Gen Battle Royale of 2019 is starting! With all kinds of weapons scattered across the map who will be the epic Battle Royale Champion! Spike and Chick are the main commentary. Bob and Darrell won't do much but will also sometimes say things when cool things happen. Only Totaldrama, Markus, Ruby, and Win95 can edit. Transcript Spike: So today is the epic battle royale of 2019 for next gens! Chick: WOW! I AM SO EXCITED THIS IS GONNA BE (Seal Bark) COOL! Spike: BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! Now if your wondering why it's Chick and me it's cause Pinkie is sick and Natalie is, What happened to her? Chick: She fell off a hill and hit a brick wall! Spike: Oh! I see. Bob and Darrell are also here with us. So is pit reporter Shannon Spokes. Bob: THIS IS GONNA BE COOL! Darrell: Ok next gens you come! So basicallly you will be playing Fortnite Battle Royale but its in Florida 500. The weapons remain the same though. Also the map only fits 32 racers so three of you will have to miss out. Bob: A randomizer will decide who misses out. Jonas: OH NO! Spike: Harvey Rodcap, J.P Drive and Flip Dover. Harvey: OH COME ON! WHY! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!!!!!! J.P: NOOO! Flip: AGH NO THIS (Seal Bark) SUCKS!! Chick: Calm down. You can still watch on the big screen above you. J.P: Ok that is cool now! Harvey: I'll do that! (later) Chick: Battle Royale starts now! Spike: I wish I could say mine and Darrell's phrase.... Chase: Oh cool I got a blue TAC. Oh there is Jim! Jim: OH CRAP! IM SHOT! NO I DEAD! Chick: Jim Reverick is out! last place! Jim: This sucks. I did not even get a weapon. Next Gen Spare Mint: Its ok I dont have any weapons right now either, just heals and medkits. Jackson: YES! A purple Deagle! Barry: Oh no just died! Sheldon: Nice! I got Clingers! J.D: AWESOME! I JUST GOT A FREAKING LEGENDARY PUMP SHOTGUN!!!!!! Chick: YOU HEAR THAT! THATS THE FIRST LEGENDARY! JD MCPILLAR GETS LEGENDARY PUMP SHOTGUN!!! Jackson: HOW! Tim: HOW THE (Popeye toot) DID HE GET THAT! SO EARLY TOO! EVERYONE TAKE OUT JD HE HAS THE OP GUN! J.D: YES! (J.D kills George, Aaron and Danny) Danny: The names Danny Bro! I'm out. Spike: JD MCPILLAR IS ON A RAMPAGE! HE JUST KILLED THREE RACERS! Chick: I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M WATCHING SPIKE! THIS IS THE MOST HISTORIC BATTLE ROYALE IN (Popeye Toot 2x) HISTORIC! Cam: Oh no! I was just killed by Jonas. Jackson: TAKE THIS STUPID ED!!!! (kills him) Chick: There goes those two. (few moments later, four more racers die) Next Gen Spare Mint: AGH! I AM NOT GETTING GOOD WEAPONS! (gets killed) Bubba: HOLY (Yee) A PORT A FORT! Ryan: OH NO! THERE ARE THREE GUYS AFTER ME I AM SO GONNA DIE! COME ON SHOTGUN! (kills Spikey Fillups) YES I GOT ONE TWO MORE (shoots and then gets killed by Chase Racelott) NOOOOOO! Spike: Multiple more racers are dead! Chris: I just got an Ultra Killer®! (kills Tim) Tim: WHO KILLED ME? (note racers cant hear each other but announcers can hear all of them) Jackson: I bet it was Cruz. Here she is DIE! (Cruz is killed) Spike: NOOOOOO! (cries) WAH! CRUZ IS DEAD! (Dan Carcia gets shot by Steve "Slick" LaPage) Conrad: OH NO SOMEONE SOMEHOW KILLED ME WITH A CLINGER!!!! Jackson: Hehehehe (kills Steve and NGVT) Steve: OH COME ON! Chick: Jackson Storm is quite powerful right now with that Deagle! J.D Mcpillar still alive with that Pump Shotgun Chase: OH MY GOD I GOT A (Seal Bark) GOLD SCAR! Chick: OH MY GOODNESS CHASE RACELOTT GOT A SCAR! ONE OF THE BEST WEAPONS IN THE (Nikko Nikko Nii!!!) GAME! (Chase kills Eric) Eric: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Dan: I wonder who is with the Port A forts.... They are really spamming them right now. Paul: OH MY GOD! I GOT A LEGENDARY GOLDEN SCAR TOO! Chick: PAUL CONREV GOT ONE TOO! Rich: I died. (Chase kills NGRVG and Michael, Paul kills Jonas and Jackson kills Herb Curbler) Jackson: BUBBA! I SAW HIM HE IS THE ONE WITH THE PORT A FORTS! I'M KILLING HIM! (kills him) Bubba: NOOOOO I thought my plan was cool!!!! Spike: This is it! Five racers left! Jackson Storm with a Deagle,Clingers and heals among others,Paul Conrev with a Gold Scar,Chase Racelott also with Gold Scar, Chris Roamin with an Ultra Killer® and J.D Mcpillar with Legendary Pump Shotgun are still left. Chick: Who will win the epic Next Gen battle royale? We will find out soon. Jackson: YOU WILL NEVER EVER CATCH ME!!!! J.D: COME ON! (shoots Jackson) Jackson: OH CRAP IM LOW! IM LOW! IM LOW!(tries to heal) J.D kills Jackson Chick: JACKSON ACTUALLY DIES!!!!!! (Chase suddenly dies to J.D) Chick: CHASE RACELOTT ALSO DIES! Chase: What the heck! Chris: Oh im so close to winning! But im like the least powerful! Paul: HYAH! TAKE THAT JD(kills J.D with his Scar) J.D: Aw man. Spike: THIS IS IT! PAUL CONREV VS CHRIS ROAMIN! THEY HAVE MET,FOUND EACH OTHER AND ARE FIGHTING HARD! Chris: COME ON ULTRA KILLER®! OH NO PAUL'S CLOSE! YES I SHOT HIM! Paul: YES CHRIS IS LOW! VERY LOW! Chris: STUPID SHIELD POTION! Paul shoots Chris several times Chris: I AM LITERALLY ON FOUR HEALTH RIGHT NOW(dies) Paul: YES! YES!!!!!!!!!!! I WON THE NEXT GEN BATTLE ROYALE OF 2019!!!!! OH YEAH!!!!! AWESOME! SO GREAT OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chick: AND THATS IT! PAUL CONREV HAS WON THE BATTLE ROYALE OF 2019! Spike: TO CELEBRATE PAUL CONREV'S WIN! HIS NAME WILL BE PUT ON BATTLE ROYALE WINNERS LIST!!!!!! Paul: YEAHHHHH!!!!!! Chick: Thats it for the next gen battle royale. Paul Conrev had a boring start but that Gold Scar changed absolutely EVERYTHING for him! Paul now had a real chance of winning! Spike: And after killing Jonas Carvers and then J.D Mcpillar he sound found himself facing off Chris Roamin use was at a disadvantage. Paul killed him quite easily and that made Paul Conrev win. (End of Transcript) Results 32. Jim Reverick 31. Barry DePedal 30. Danny Swervez 29. George New-Win 28. Aaron Clocker 27. Cam Spinner 26. Ed Truncan 25. Sheldon Shifter 24. Noah Gocek 23. H.J Hollis 22. Richie Gunzit 21. Next Gen Spare Mint 20. Spikey Fillups 19. Ryan Laney 18. TIm Treadless 17. Cruz Ramirez 16. Dan Carcia 15. Conrad Camber 14. Steve Lapage 13. Next Gen Vinyl Toupee 12. Eric Braker 11. Rich Mixon 10. Next Gen Rev N Go 9. Jonas Carvers 8. Herb Curbler 7. Michael Rotor 6. Bubba Wheelhouse 5. Jackson Storm 4. Chase Racelott 3. J.D McPillar 2. Chris Roamin' # Paul Conrev!